The Beautiful Ones
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Rinoa's feelings on Squall & Quistis' friendship. Warning... a sappy SquallRinoa fic. a songfic [COMPLETE]


A/N: I found this old fic that I wrote one time dating back in July 2000! And I never got to finish this up until now. I've been meaning to post this up here on ffnet, and I completely forgot about this fic! Oh well… ::ahem:: this is also my FIRST FF8 fanfic that is extremely short, choppy, b/c I hurried through it. It's the same typical Squall/Rinoa romance… [yet another addition to the most favored couples! ^_~] [I'll edit this when I feel like it. Right now, I feel like I have to finish my other fics…]

****

The Beautiful Ones

By Kristine

A/N: This is a song fic dealing with Rinoa's feelings about Squall. BTW, this is a love triangle fanfic. Squall/Quistis fans won't like this. The song is from Mariah Carey's old Butterfly CD. This is also written in Rinoa's POV. My first ever FF8 fanfic. It's very short. I made this a quick one. [Yes, I'm STILL writing FF7 fics.] 

* * *

__

Baby, baby, baby

What's it gonna be?

I stood behind the door, and I could barely hear their conversation. Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe looked like they were in this deep conversation, and I didn't want to interrupt them. I could see Quistis' expression as she eyed Squall with loneliness.

There was this weird feeling that I've been feeling for the past few weeks. I always get this weird feeling whenever Quistis was around. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I know I shouldn't be worried, because Squall and I loved each other. But still, lately, Quistis was always around him. And Squall and Quistis… they were always together nowadays.

__

Baby, baby, baby

Is it her or is it me?

"Don't worry about me," Quistis whispered. "Study hard, Squall…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Squall replied nonchalantly.

__

Don't make me waste my time

Don't make me lose my mind baby

I moved away from the door, and Quistis left Squall's room without noticing my presence. I sighed in relief. Good thing she didn't see me. I wouldn't know what to do if she did. 

"Rinoa?" 

I jumped up in alarm. I knew who it was right away. His voice almost took my breath away. It was him. It was really him. I slowly turned to his direction, and he was giving me this weird look. Now what? "Uh, hi Squall!" I greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.

__

Baby, baby, baby

Can't you stay with me tonight?

I eyed his brown hair, which was brushed up. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He was so hot, and I just couldn't believe it. I quickly ran up to him and threw myself into his arms. How good it felt to hold him like that. But still… I was only doing this to remind myself how much Squall means to me.

__

Don't my kisses please you right?

You were so hard to find

I thought about the first time I met him. The first time I danced with him… the first time I've ever flirted with him. He was there for me, even though he had acted like such a jerk in the first place. But really, deep inside his cool exterior self, he was the only one that really cared about all of us. He did his best to be the best leader there was. He was a SeeD, the leader, and everything he did, he did for us… and for the Garden.

He let go of my grasps gently and I gave him a desperate look. 

"I-I got a meeting to attend," Squall told me. "You know, SeeD stuff…"

"Oh," I pulled away from him in disappointment.

"I'll be back. Wait for me here…" he said. Squall gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he hurried off after Quistis.

__

The beautiful ones, they hurt you

Every time

Paint a perfect picture

His kiss melted in my thoughts. I could still feel his soft touch against my cheek. Squall… Squall… I want you here with me. Squall, you're mine. You're mine… You belong to me. You're mine… No one is gonna take you from me. Not even Quistis. No… Squall…

Without much of a thought, I quickly hurried and ran after where Squall and Quistis had disappeared. I ran and ran not even paying any attention to where I was going. I then suddenly stopped when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Rinoa! You okay?" it was Irvine Kinneas. He adjusted his brown hat and gave me one of his charming smiles.

"I-Irvine!" I exclaimed.

"Hey lady, where are you going in such a hurry?" Irvine asked me.

"Uh, I'm going to go see Angelo!" I replied as I ran away from him. 

I turned right and went into the cafeteria. There was this big lineup again for the hotdogs. I tried my best to get through the crowded cafeteria only to find myself stumbling on the ground. I was still lying on the floor as flat as a pancake when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder to bring me up to my feet. Zell Dincht was there.

"Are you okay, Rinoa?" Zell asked me as he took a bite from his hotdog.

"Yeah," I replied, adjusting my blue outfit.

"You want some hotdog?" Zell offered.

I looked at the hotdog with a disgusted face. "Uh, no thanks… I have to get going…"

__

Bring to life a vision in one's mind

The beautiful ones

(The beautiful ones)

I found myself staring at the sky in the balcony. I remembered the time when Squall and I first spent the night here. This was the exact spot where we had shared our first kiss. Now are those kisses just part of my memory now? Has Squall forgotten everything about me? Did Quistis take over Squall's heart?

All these questions didn't make me feel any better as tears streamed down my cheeks. Up in the sky, I stared at the twinkling stars, and wondered if those stars had ever had problems. Do these stars know how much we appreciated their beauty? But does Squall ever think I'm beautiful? Am I? Am I one of the beautiful ones?

__

The beautiful ones, they hurt you

Every time

I extended my arm up as I saw a white feather slowly coming down to my direction. I caught it with my right hand and stared at the feather for a while.

__

Paint a perfect picture

Bring to life a vision in one's mind

The beautiful ones

(The beautiful ones)

"Rinoa?" a soft feminine voice spoke from behind me.

I let the feather fall from my hand and turned around to see the yellow-dressed Selphie Tilmitt. "Hi Selphie…"

She smiled as she came up to me. "Hey, what's with that sad look on your face? Is something wrong?"

"Selphie, do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked. 

"Wha--" she opened her mouth wide in surprised.

"No, I mean… do you think Squall thinks that?" I asked again.

"Why? What's the matter?" Selphie frowned.

"I don't know," I replied. "It's just that… Squall is…"

"Rinoa?"

Selphie and I both looked up and there he was. Squall was standing there, both his hands behind his back. So the SeeD meeting was already done? That was quick. Selphie winked at me.

"I gotta take off!" Selphie said, motioning to leave. "Have fun you guys!"

When Selphie was gone, Squall stood beside me and we both watched the sky above. My heart started beating so fast. This was just like the first time… the first time we've spent our time here. It was the same thing.

__

Always smash the picture

Always every time

"Rinoa…" Squall breathed, and I could barely hear his sexy voice. There was this hint of nervousness in his voice and I couldn't tell what he was about to tell me. What if he wanted to break up with me? Not now! I loved him way too much to let him go. No way… Squall, don't leave me!

__

If I told you baby

That I was in love with you

"I've been thinking about this a lot…" he continued in that low voice.

__

Oh baby, baby, baby

If we got married

Would that be cool?

Squall turned to me, and we faced each other. "Rinoa." He took a deep breath. "Will you… will you marry me?"

I blinked. Was I dreaming? Or did I hear him right?

__

You make me so confused

The beautiful ones

You always seem to lose

"What?" I asked. "You mean…?"

"Rinoa… I love you…" he blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

I giggled as I saw his red face. It was always kinda fun teasing him whenever he blushes. 

"Okay, Squall, I will," I replied in a cheerful voice. "I love you too!"

Squall smiled at me, the same way he did the first time we went star gazing on this same balcony. And then he took my hand… Together the two of us stood in silence as our eyes turned back to the beautiful sky… truly the stars above are the beautiful ones.

* * *

The End~

A/N: Told ya, it sucks. But please review anyway! Be nice. Thanks. =)

--Kristine


End file.
